The Princess Slave (Revisited)
by Neo Staff
Summary: (Re-done) Inuyasha has finally made it to collage and so he is moving out of his mother's home into one of his own. As a present, his uncle takes him out to buy a slave. Against it, but unable to persuade his uncle otherwise, Inuyasha accompanies him to the slave pens and is surprised to find a woman unbroken by her chained life. This is their story.


**The Princess Slave**

**By: Neo**

Summery: Inuyasha has finally made it to collage and so he is moving out of his mother's shrine/mansion, into one of his own. As a present, his uncle takes him out to buy a slave, even though he knows Inuyasha is against slavery. Unable to persuade his uncle otherwise, Inuyasha accompanies him to the slave pens and is surprised to find a woman unbroken by her chained life. Intrigued, he chooses her, and from here, their love story will be told.

Inuyasha sighed as he walked up the many steps to the shrine where he lived. Although it was his last day of high school, a day to celebrate and rejoice for the small freedom that comes between high school and collage, Inuyasha found himself melancholy and distracted. He had been forced to walk home that day, a not inconsiderable distance, simply because his mother had wanted to make everything ready for his "surprise" party.

Although he didn't blame his mother for wanting to throw him a party, she took any excuse to lavish attention on her sons whether they really wanted it or not. Their father had died at an early age for both of them and since then, although she had never gotten over his death, Izayoi had pulled herself though her grief for her sons, never wanting them to feel the way she felt. Her goal in life was to provide her sons so much love that it would be enough for two parents.

Inuyasha had told Izayoi over and over again that he didn't want a party. Didn't want the people over, and the noise, and the people…and all those people making noise. Izayoi, however, had reassured him that it was only going to be close family involved in the party, so there was nothing to worry about! To which Inuyasha had heartily replied…with nothing. He knew when to back off from his mother who, at times, could be as stubborn as he was. Well, at least he knew where he got his stubbornness from.

As Inuyasha reached the top of the stairs, his eyes drifted over to the old well house on his property. It had once belonged to a different shrine across town but, when the town Council decided to demolish that one, Izayoi had petitioned to be able to bring the well house over to her property, and won. And so there it sat, on the far site of the shrine ground, empty and almost obscured by trees.

If he were quick enough maybe, just maybe, he'd be able to get in there unseen. He could then hide until everyone grew tired of waiting for him and left. Then he'd sneak in and, whoops! Where'd the party go?

His feet had taken him half way to the well house when he stopped. Hiding was the cowards way out, Inuyasha knew, no matter how nice it would be to be away from his extended family. 

"Ah, dammit," Inuyasha muttered to himself as he turned back towards his shrine house. "Just get it over with"

He went to the front of the house and stepped inside, already able to sleep the assortment of great food his mother had cooked.

"At least there's food." He muttered.

Inuyasha set his stuff down and slipped off his shoes before he walked in to the kitchen.

"SURPRISE!" Cried a room full of people. 

With a strained smile, Inuyasha greeted his guests, glad that there really only a few of them. Moving over to his mother, he gave her a kiss on the cheek in greeting and murmured hello.

"Inuyasha, darling, welcome home. Every one that could come came to say congratulations to you." Izayoi said.

"Mom…" Inuyasha whispered, smiling on the outside to the family closest, hoping they couldn't hear him complain. "Did you really have to go this far? I only graduated high school. I haven't even gotten into a college yet! It's not that big of a deal."

Izayoi laughed lightly and placed her hand on Inuyasha arm as she said, "Yes, dear, I know. But, well, you know, your brother and I were wondering if you were going to even graduate at all, what with your grades, and, well…" she laughed again at her sons startled expression and added, "I'm only kidding! I knew you would graduate, no matter what Sesshomaru said. And this isn't just about you graduating. Your uncle Myoga also has a little surprise he wants to give you."

Inuyasha turned his head to glace over at his uncle, who was sitting on their couch with a drink in hand, chatting to one of his aunts. With his head turned, Inuyasha missed the troubled expression that flitted across his mothers face as she, to, threw a glace at uncle Myoga.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked, although he didn't really expect his mother to answer. She loved surprises and never gave them away, no matter how much Inuyasha pestered her, so when she only laughed again he didn't push.

"He'll tell you when he's ready, dear, you know how he is. Now go on, go enjoy your family. They're all here to see you, after all!" Izayoi said.

Inuyasha could only sigh as he moved into the small crowd of his family and resisted the urge to sneak away.

A few hours later Inuyasha's family started to depart. His mother saw them off as Inuyasha slumped into a chair in the kitchen, mentally exhausted from all of the congratulations and terrible jokes and just the noise of his family. He loved them, yes, but that didn't mean he wanted to hang around with them.

With his eyes closed, he didn't notice his uncle Myoga standing in the doorway and was startled when he started to speak.

"Well, well my boy!" his uncle cried, his voice high and reedy, as if a small bug was speaking. "Now that all those relations have left, it's time for your present!"

Inuyasha looked over at the small pile of gifts on a small table that he had opened earlier. Most of them had been gift cards or small, inconsequential gift that families always gave each other.

"Wasn't your gift one of those?" he said, not able to remember who all had given him things. There had been so much exclaiming and fusing over cards and such that Inuyasha couldn't even remember whose gift came from whom now.

"Of course not dear boy!" Myoga exclaimed. "My gift is much better and doesn't fit in a box. No, no, you won't be getting my gift today. The place I'm taking you if definitely closed at the moment. No, we'll have to go tomorrow for my gift. How does that sound?"

"Er, I'm not really sure." Inuyasha muttered, a little confused. His present was in a store then? And it was closed? Well, since it was dusk, he guessed that ruled out his first strip joint. They'd all be open and doing great business right now. Damn. "What is it?"

"Didn't I say?" Myoga asked, now looking confused himself. He let out a laugh as he said, "Oh, maybe not. You know my poor brain. Like a sieve these days! Don't remember a blasted thing!"

Inuyasha could only wonder how more crazy his uncle could get before it was appropriate for him to edge slowly out of the room and run the hell away.

"Ah, well, anyway," his uncle muttered. "I think you'll like your present. You're mother doesn't seem too happy about it but then again, she always made friends with hers. Sometimes I think your mother is a bit of a loon about these things, but what can you do? Ah, don't look at me like that, boy, you know I love your mother." He chuckled. "Well, he now, your present. Can you guess?" He didn't even give Inuyasha chance to respond before he crowed, "It's a slave! Your very own!"

Inuyasha could only stare at his uncle, who was still waffling on about Inuyasha getting a slave. A slave? An actual slave? A living, breathing, thinking slave? Not that the media portrayed them as that, but Inuyasha knew better. His mother had raised him in a home without slaves, and had taught him that owning one was unfair and, in her eyes, not right. She had grown up, herself, in a home that owned several and she had always felt sick at her parent's treatment of them. As Inuyasha uncle had said, however, she had always treated them well and made friends of them where she could.

Frowning now, Inuyasha looked up at his uncle from where he sat. Didn't his uncle know how he felt about slavery? Surly he would know that Inuyasha had the same views as his mother, having been taught by her.

"I don't want one," Inuyasha said suddenly, interrupting his uncles rambling.

"…your laundry, food, every…! What?" Myoga shook his head, as if clearing it from a daze. "No, no, dear boy! Of course you do! Don't tell me your mothers silly notions on slavery have gotten to your head! You should listen to your brother instead! Now there's a young man with the right idea!"

Inuyasha's half-brother, Sesshomaru, from his late father's previous marriage, had completely different views on slavery that Inuyasha and his mother. Although he had never pushed them upon them, Sesshomaru had also certainly never hidden his distaste for Izayoi's policy on no slaves. Although he didn't visit often (supposedly his 'big business' kept him away all the time…but Inuyasha suspected it was more his wife, Rin, and the newest addition to their family that was now taking his time up) when he did come over he respected Izayoi's wishes and never brought a slave with him. Thankfully he respected and, Inuyasha suspected, adored Izayoi to much to go against her.

So, resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Inuyasha simply said again, "No, really, I don't want one. You know how mum feels about them, and you know that I agree with her. So, nope, no thanks, really don't want one."

For a moment, it looked like Myoga was going to listen. But it wasn't to be. With another laugh, he simply waved his hand at Inuyasha and said, "Of course you do! No, no, I won't hear another word about it! You're moving out in a few days anyways right? Yes? Well, then I don't see a problem! You're mother says no slaves in her house, and there wont be! It'll be in _your_ house!"

"Uncle…" Inuyasha began, but he was cut off.

"Not another word, Inuyasha," Myoga said, giving him a severe look. "You father, my brother, charged me with keeping you and your mother safe and well cared for. And I am. Providing you with a slave to help you in your new home, to me, sounds exactly like keeping you cared for. Besides," Myoga said, a twinkle coming into his eyes suddenly, "You know that if you don't get a slave, it'll eventually end up in the Pens, right? Poor little thing, doomed to the Pens because Inuyasha didn't just buck up and let his poor uncle buy it for him. Well, well, Inuyasha, I never expected this from you!"

Inuyasha could only stare at his uncle. The bastard! Using a threat, because it was definitely a threat, like that against him! The Gladiator Pens, or just the Pens, were a slave tournament ring, the largest in Japan, so called because they resembled and were based upon the old gladiator tournaments held in the ancient Roman Empire. They bought up slaves that weren't getting sold fast enough and threw them into a large arena to fight to the death. A brutal and always bloody attraction, it drew thousands of people every month to the Rings, or Stables as some called them. A lucrative business that was growing every year, Inuyasha knew that more and more slaves were being bought up and sold to the Pens before a private household could get them.

But then again, what was worse? Possibly only a day in the Pens before a clean death, or a life time in almost always brutal servitude to someone, but alive? A chance at winning your freedom, and an actual place in society, or no chance at all to be free, ever? Neither seemed a good alternative.

But still, his uncle was right. If Inuyasha didn't allow his uncle to buy him a slave, said slave might end up on TV one day, his or her head being bitten off by a lion. Or worse. And besides, he forcefully reasoned to himself, it wasn't like he was the worst person that could own a slave. Sure, he was rough and sometimes rude and mean, but that just went with his charming personality and super attitude. Or not. Well, still, it wasn't like he would beat a slave, and maybe, just maybe, he could go the route his mother always tried and befriend them. If only they could get over his ego and the worst of his traits.

Or, maybe, his slave would stab him in the heart at night and he wouldn't have to worry about anything in the morning. Yup, that sounded like a plan.

Finally, Inuyasha looked up at his uncle. Unable to say the actual words, he simply nodded in acceptance and said, "I'll see you tomorrow then, uncle Myoga. I'm going to go to bed now." And wondered off to his room, all the while listening to Myoga as he congratulated himself, and Inuyasha, on the 'right choice.'

Early the next morning, Inuyasha was woken up to the sound of a fist pounding on his door and a voice calling out to him.

"Inuyasha! Hey, Inuyasha! Wake up! Wake up and open up, your mums made a great breakfast today!"

Inuyasha groaned and rolled over in his bed, taking his pillow with him and covering his ears. Unfortunately, this didn't stop the noise. More pounding and yelling came through the door until Inuyasha finally threw his pillow against it with a dull 'thunk!' Instead of the pounding and yelling going _away_, the person on the other side just increased their efforts and added his laugher to the mix.

"I know you're awake, now! So get up! We're going out today, graduate!" More laughter filling the hall outside his room.

With nothing more to throw at his door, Inuyasha slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Glancing over at his clock he groaned again. Eight in the morning. It was eight freaking o'clock in the morning. Who in their right mind ever though it was an ok idea to be up at eight in the morning? Weirdos, that's who. Weirdos with morning personalities, which Inuyasha certainly didn't have. Ever.

POUND POUND POUND.

"Go AWAY, Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled at his door. "I'm as awake as you're going to get me! Piss off!"

An explosion of laughter and one last knock and Inuyasha heard his best friends footsteps retreating.

After another few seconds of trying to wake himself up fully, Inuyasha gave up and simply went about his morning routine half asleep, as usual. After a while, he made his way downstairs, where he could smell something delicious waiting for him. Maybe, if he was lucky, Miroku hadn't eating everything in sight up. It was like that man had a black hole somewhere on his body that just sucked food down like it was nothing.

As he entered the kitchen, his stomach dropped when he saw his uncle was sitting at the table as well. He had forgotten, for a brief moment, what he was going to do today with him. Dammit, why couldn't it all have been a dream or something?

"Morning," he muttered as he slouched over to his seat. Yawning, he said, "Was for break-aaaaahhhhuuu-fast?"

With a chuckle, his mother spooned eggs, bacon and toast onto his plate before placing a cup of tae and pot of it on the table. She didn't try to make conversation with him, knowing her son well enough that she knew she'd only receive grunts or, if she was lucky, a few one syllable answers from him.

Miroku, however, wasn't so inclined to give Inuyasha a break in the morning and said, "So, what are you planning for today? Anything special? Anything interesting? Anything to do with ladies?" At this he glanced at Myoga, who winked at him. Inuyasha was oblivious and just shrugged into his bacon.

"Well, as it happens," Myoga started, a suspicious smile plastered all over his face. "Inuyasha and I were going to go somewhere today. Get him a present, you know."

"Oh?" Miroku said, a smile spreading over his face as well. "Oh rea_lly?_ Well, how interesting! _I_ was planning on going somewhere today to! What a coincidence! Maybe our somewhere's is close by each other? Where is your somewhere?"

So engrossed in their absolutely-not-giving-the-game-away conversation, they failed to notice Inuyasha completely ignoring them as he made his way through his breakfast. If not for the fact that food sounded better then sleep at the moment, he might have been asleep at the table for all the notice he gave to the conversation. But Miroku and Myoga were having too much fun to even pay him a wit of attention.

"Well, _our_ somewhere is the Gray House. You know the one, the high end Slave Corp.?" He threw a glace at his nephew, but didn't seem to realize he didn't care. "I'm going to go buy Inuyasha his first slave today."

"Wow!" Said Miroku, also throwing Inuyasha a glance. "That's exactly where _I'm_ going to! _What_ a coincidence! Who would have thought we'd all be going to the same place on the same day!"

With a thud, Izayoi placed another plate of bacon on the table and glared at the two men.

"Really, now, you two," she said. "He's not even listening. Look at him, falling into his eggs. Just leave off until he's actually awake before you start teasing him." A sudden severe look came over her face, but she turned away to hide it as she added, "You two better behave today. I already tried to convince you this was wrong, Myoga, but you didn't listen. Neither of you are to make this decision for you, do you understand?" She turned back around, a spatula brandished before her. "If Inuyasha is going to get a slave, then it's going to be one of _his_ choice. No influencing him, no forcing him, no pointing out the _ass_ets of one," she glared at Miroku as she said this, and he had the grace to blush. "Over another. Yes?"

As both men nodded vigorously, she wet back to her cooking. Although she didn't like slavery, and she wasn't into believing in fate, for some reason she wasn't as against stopping this as she thought she would in this morning. She didn't know if any good would come of this, but she didn't know her son. He would treat his slave well, if for no other reason then that he knew she would scold him otherwise. And maybe, just maybe, this would be a good thing for him. A growing point. A way for him to see, first hand, just what she had been telling him for years and years. Then again, with Inuyasha's personality, he might just find himself the owner of a snake.

As a mother, she could only hope for the best.

After breakfast, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Myoga all piled into Myoga's car and went into the city, heading straight for The Gray House, the largest, most opulent, most expensive Slave Corp. owned slave pen.

Author Note: Well, well, well. Miss me?

Please don't expect these to be a regular occurrence. It's a lot of work to re-do this, and not much time to do it in. But it is nice to write again!


End file.
